Cysteamine therapy of nephropathic cystinosis received new drug approval from the FDA on August 15, 1994. The clinical investigation leading to new drug approval was initiated by Dr. Thoene at the University of Michigan in 1978. At this time the above referenced protocol is maintained to assist those children who cannot tolerate the marketed version which is prepared only in 50 mg and 200 mg capsules.